dollarskfandomcom-20200214-history
SPEAR HEARTZ 26 : Battles of Rookie
Tombak hati (SPEAR HEARTZ) adalah julukan bagi orang yang memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar "impian"-nya di Earth . Kevin Tatsumi dari Mt.Yukiyama , memutuskan untuk berkelana demi mewujudkan impiannya untuk memberikan perdamaian abadi di Earth . Selama mimpi tiada akhir adalah pemandunya ... maka ia tidak akan pernah berhenti ! Chara Pict : https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Pengenalan Tokoh (Yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya) : - DOLLARS Squad : ~ Kevin : Leader . "Jacket Boy" , LV : 27 ~ Ling : Staff Soldier Leader , "Wak Ling Ling" LV : 17 ~ Sumit : Beastlord , "Beast King" LV : 21 ~ Shin : Blacksmith , "Golden Hammer" LV : 18 ~ Dan : Shinigami , "Dan The Reaper" LV : 25 ~ Arz : Samurai , "Silver Haired Samurai" LV : 22 ~ DJ : Punk Soldier Leader , "Criminal Rapper" LV : 19 - Government : ~ Jugi : Governor , "The Justice" , LV : ??? ~ Lody : Ambassador , "Joker" , LV : ??? - Terror Town Resident : ~ Sarah : Witch Boo , "Flower Girl" , LV : 16 ~ Vijay : Skeleton Boo , "Dokuroko" , LV : 15 ~ Ikhsan : Hunchback Boo , "Long Nose" , LV : 12 Sebelumnya, Dan bergabung dengan DOLLARS K., setelah berkenalan dengan member lain. Mereka kembali melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Esoknya, setelah bangun dari tidurnya... Beck menyerbu masuk ke kamar Kevin dan berkata? Beck : Kevin! kita kedatangan tamu!! *buru-buru Kevin : siapa? *setengah tidur Beck : ahhh~ tidak penting! yang penting sekarang kau diminta utk menemuinya! *menarik tangan Kevin Kevin : haa? baiklah *ngikut Beck Kevin dipanggil ke ruang rapat, disana... Arz,Acil,Sumit, dan Salman telah menunggu... lalu di kursi tamu duduk seorang pria berambur klimis dengan seorang pria bersorban berdiri di kanannya Beck : itu dia, duduk dulu Kevin *mendudukkan Kevin yg 1/2 tidur di kursi Kevin : *garuk-garuk kepala, ng... yo ??? : you santai very ya... hello, Kevin Tatsumi. Namaku is Radins... pemimpin organisasi bounty hunters #DOOOOOOONG Arz : Radins? nggak pernah dengar... Acil : kalau tidak salah Radins adalah pemimpin pasukan BH (Bounty Hunter) Lion Federation... organisasi yang telah menangkap dan menyerahkan sejumlah kriminal dengan bounty besar ke pemerintah, mereka sangat agresiv dalam memburu bounty *berkeringat Sumit : untuk apa pria sepertinya disini? kita bukan kriminal jadi tak ada yang punya bounty dikepalanya disini Radins : ah, right juga... kami lupa for mengatakan tujuan usi datang kesini Salman : untuk apa? *merokok Radins : you see, DOLLARS K. berhasil meraih name dalam waktu singkat since kalian berdiri... sedangkan kami who sudah pro di area ini saja belum seterkenal that. Singkatnya, we ingin membuktikan mana yang more kuat antara organisasiku... and organisasi kalian *menatap Kevin Beck : jadi cuma tantangan kosong tanpa manfaat, tolak saja vin! *ketus Kevin : Beck benar, kalau tak ada gunanya kami menolak Radins : tentu saja ada, the reward kalau kalian win adalah... "1000x Potion", bagaimana? that bisa tahan sampai 10 years minimal Kevin : lalu kalau kalian menang? Radins : kami dapat this island, you see... Equitem Andika dinyatakan bersalah, karena ambisinya utk mendapatkan treasure dibawah pulau ini. Setelah mendengar that news, hatiku langsung tergerak utk mendapatkannya, tentunya dengan cara sportif *smiles ??? : syekh Radins tak pernah berbohong, ente-ente semua ini harus percaya... kalau nggak ane tebas pake shamsir ane *narik pedang Radins : Bedul... sudah berapa kali i bilang kalau not all problem solved by violent *menghela nafas Abdullah : tapi, tapi syekh Radins. Ane tahu kalau orang-orang ini semua bahlul! *meneriaki Radins #DOOOOOOONG Beck : yang pertama sok inggris -_-, yang kedua orang arab -_- Abdullah : diam ente bahlul!!! *meneriaki Beck sampai ludahnya muncrat Beck : uwaaa!!! jijik! *lari kekamar mandi Radins : bagaimana? kami tahu kalau keuangan kalian belum beres... kalau misalnya you people win. Maka kalian tak need membeli potion for 10 years... Kevin : tapi... *ragu Ling : *muncul tiba-tiba, tak usah khawatirkan aku vin... aku rela kastil ini diambil, asal impian kita tercapai *smiles Kevin : li-ling? baiklah, tapi kami takkan membiarkan kastil ini terambil! aku janji! Sumit : kalau begitu aku juga Acil : sama dengan mbah *jreng jreng (main ukulele) Salman : aku tak perlu ditanya... *membuang puntung rokok Arz : *ngayal, ha? apa? ya... aku juga *angkat tangan Kevin : ok, kami setuju menerima tantangan kalian *jabat tangan dengan Radins Radins : good *smiles Kevin : ngomong-ngomong bagaimana pertandingannya? battle? Radins : no, sesuai tradisi PvP... kita will melakukan "5 Simulation Game", yaitu 5 permainan who 4 permainan awalnya will diikuti 3 orang, then permainan akhir yaitu battle akan diikuti by 4 orang... semuanya boleh ikut from soldier sampai petinggi. Tidak ada rules umum lainnya, selain aturan khusus in masing-masing permainan. Ohya, tidak permit menggunakan pemain yang same dalam 2 permainan #DOOOOOONG Abdullah : sesuai kata syekh! ini adalah permainan... jangan samakan pertarungan dengan permainan, selayaknya jangan samakan olahraga dan berantem #DOOOOONG Kevin : permainan? *glek (menelan ludah) Radins : nanti you people will understand kok *grin Setelah memanggil semua petinggi DOLLARS K. ke pekarangan, Kevin kembali menemui Radins yang sudah ada di pekarangan... dan mensahkan games ini dengan cara saling menukar lambang! Radins : nyali yang good *grin Abdullah : eh, bahlul-bahlul! ini bagan gamesnya! *menyerahkan kertas pada Beck Beck : *membaca, ronde satu... "Speed Racing", ronde dua... "Iron Basket", ronde tiga... "Survival", ronde empat... "Treasure Hunting", lalu yang terakhir "Rumble". Dan semua pertandingan ini akan dilakukan di pulau kita 0_0!? Abdullah : tentu tidak bahlul, kita akan menggunakan "Teleportation Ring" untuk bertelkeportasi ke TKP. Kecuali ronde final! *tep tep (pergi) Beck : bagaimana sekarang? siapa yang ikut yang mana? Kevin : aku pilih Rumble! *semangat Arz : aku saja vin, aku belum sempat menunjukkan kekuatan katana baruku di arc sebelumnya *grin Salman : kalau battle lebih baik kalian majukan saja aku.... *meniup asap bentuk roda Astrella : tunggu! *datang tiba-tiba Kevin : Astrella? kau sudah sadar!? Astrella : ya, Rahandi juga :D Rahandi : hehe, aku tak mau ketinggalan *krek krek (melemaskan otot) Astrella : yang penting, aku telah mendengar semua ttg games ini... keputusan ceroboh dari Kevin, tetapi apa boleh buat... kita harus menjalaninya. Kita tak boleh sembarang ikut games, lebih baik kalau disusun berdasarkan skill, dan lagi... kita belum tahu ini games macam apa-apa saja Beck : benar juga... dan lagi kurasa kita tak boleh bertanya *mengelus dagu Astrella : *speed reading, ok... aku telah memikirkan struktur yang pas Rumble : Kevin, Arz, Dante, Soldier Treasure Hunting : Astrella, Rahandi, DJ Survival : Dan, Sumit, Ranger Iron Basketball : Beck, Salman, Ling Speed Racing : Acil, Shin, Akbar Kevin : Soldier -_-? tak apa-apa mengikutkan prajurit biasa? Astrella : dia adalah prajurit terkuat di DOLLARS K. sekarang, aku sering melihat datanya di Office Room. Menurutku dia berpotensi utk jadi petinggi Soldier ??? : Maafkan kelancangan saya karena ingin ikut pertandingan ini! *salute, kalau memang saya tak pantas anda sekalian boleh mencabut jabatan saya dan mengusir saya! *bow Kevin : jadi dia? sudahlah nak -_-... siapa namamu? Soldier ??? : nama saya Ferial pak! *semangat berapi-api #DOOOONG Kevin : semangat sekali kau Ferial -__-, ok ikutlah... tp jangan terlalu cepet kalah ya Ferial : saya akan lakukan dengan segenap nyawa saya pak! *terharu Setelah selesai bersiap-siap... peluit tanda dimulainya games pun dibunyikan!!! Lody : menarik kan? hihihihi... tak kusangka kau suka mengintai juga ya... "Mad Supervisor", Genzo... #DOOOONG Genzo : Gaharharharharhar... aku ingin mengintai orang yang nantinya akan kuinfeksi dengan "warna"ku *tertawa psikopat #DOOOOOONG ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction